The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronic industry because of their small size, multi-functionality, and low manufacturing costs. Semiconductor memory devices for storing logical data have become more highly integrated with the development of the electronic industry. Widths and spaces of elements forming a semiconductor memory device have therefore been reduced.
Unfortunately, however, the reliability of semiconductor memory devices may be deteriorated as they become more highly integrated. Thus, research is being conducted to improve the reliability of semiconductor memory devices having higher integration density.